marvelfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
X-Men (Terre-616)
Les X-Men sont une équipe de super-héros mutants qui ont juré de protéger l'humanité et de prouver que les mutants ne doivent pas être craints. Composition générale X-Men *Fichier:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png Professeur Xavier *Fichier:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png Cyclope *Fichier:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png Marvel Girl *Fichier:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png Iceberg *Fichier:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png Angel *Fichier:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png Le Fauve *Fichier:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png Mimic *Fichier:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png Miméto *Fichier:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png Havok *Fichier:Flag_of_None.svg.png Polaris *Fichier:Flag_of_Germany.svg.png Diablo *Fichier:Flag_of_Canada.svg.png Wolverine *Fichier:Flag_of_Ireland.svg.png Le Hurleur *Fichier:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png Tornade *Fichier:Flag_of_Japan.svg.png Feu du Soleil *Fichier:Flag_of_Russia.svg.png Colossus *Fichier:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png Epervier *Fichier:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png Shadowcat *Fichier:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png Malicia *Fichier:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png Rachel Summers *Fichier:Flag_of_Poland.svg.png Magnéto *Fichier:Flag_of_England.svg.png Psylocke *Fichier:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png Dazzler *Fichier:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png Forge *Fichier:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png Gambit *Fichier:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png Jubilé *Fichier:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png Bishop *Fichier:Flag_of_None.svg.png Longshot *Fichier:Flag_of_Japan.svg.png Revanche *Fichier:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png Rocket *Fichier:Flag_of_None.svg.png Joseph *Fichier:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png Cecilia Reyes *Fichier:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png Marrow *Fichier:Flag_of_South_Africa.svg.png Maggott *Fichier:Flag_of_India.svg.png Thunderbird *Fichier:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png Cable *Fichier:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png Danielle Moonstar *Fichier:Flag_of_None.svg.png Sage *Fichier:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png Emma Frost *Fichier:Flag_of_the_People's_Republic_of_China.svg.png Xorn *Fichier:Flag_of_England.svg.png Chamber *Fichier:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png Stacy X *Fichier:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png Le Fléau *Fichier:Flag_of_Australia.svg.png Lifeguard *Fichier:Flag_of_Australia.svg.png Slipstream *Fichier:Flag_of_Canada.svg.png Véga *Fichier:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png Husk *Fichier:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png Mystique *Fichier:Flag_of_the_People's_Republic_of_China.svg.png Shen Xorn Nouveaux Mutants *Fichier:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png Rocket *Fichier:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png Danielle Moonstar *Fichier:Flag_of_Brazil.svg.png Solar *Fichier:Flag_of_Vietnam.svg.png Karma *Fichier:Flag_of_Scotland.svg.png Félina *Fichier:Flag_of_Russia.svg.png Magik *Fichier:Flag_of_None.svg.png Magma *Fichier:Flag_of_None.svg.png Warlock *Fichier:Flag_of_Mexico.svg.png Rictor *Fichier:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png Skids *Fichier:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png Bing Bang *Fichier:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png Rusty Collins X-Factor *Fichier:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png Havok *Fichier:Flag_of_None.svg.png Polaris *Fichier:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png L'Homme-Multiple *Fichier:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png Malabar *Fichier:Flag_of_Scotland.svg.png Félina *Fichier:Flag_of_Poland.svg.png Vif-Argent *Fichier:Flag_of_Canada.svg.png Wild Child *Fichier:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png Forge *Fichier:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png Shard *Fichier:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png Mystique *Fichier:Flag_of_Canada.svg.png Dents de Sabre X-Factor Investigations X-Force Génération X Histoire Origine de la mutation Les mutations génétiques sont devenues monnaie courante, octroyant des super-pouvoirs à une part croissante de la population. Ces qualités surhumaines se dévoilent en général à l’adolescence, moment critique pendant lequel un mutant peut sombrer dans le doute et l’égarement ou au contraire peut arriver à maîtriser ses dons et devenir un individu épanoui. Afin de les aider à franchir ce moment difficile, le professeur Charles Xavier a créé une école spécialisée où il les forme à utiliser leurs pouvoirs et à s’accepter eux-mêmes. Il leur apprend également à vivre en harmonie avec les humains « normaux ». Mais d’autres mutants, qui n’ont pas eu la chance de rencontrer le professeur Xavier, ou qui l'ont rejeté, se sont égarés sur la voie du mal. Regroupés parfois autour du mutant Magnéto, ils n’ont pour but que d’affirmer leur prééminence en réduisant l’humanité en esclavage. Sur cet argument, les auteurs ont créé une multiplicité de mutants aux pouvoirs variés dont les affrontements sans cesse renouvelés ont assuré le succès de la série depuis une quarantaine d’années. Se pose ainsi le problème du rapport de l'homme à son évolution et de l'intégration des différences. Les mutants, eux, se répartissent en deux groupes : *Proches du professeur Charles Xavier, ils croient à l'avantage de la différence et aux bénéfices du métissage des capacités. *Proches de Magnéto, les mutants se considèrent comme le stade évolué de l'homme et à ce titre, ce dernier est condamné à disparaître car il ralentit l'émergence d'une nouvelle humanité. Débuts Les X-Men portent tous le même costume noir et jaune, avec un ceinturon surmonté d'une boucle caractéristique en forme de X. Comme le veut la tradition, leur visage est masqué afin de préserver leur identité lorsqu'ils interviennent en public, face aux mauvais mutants. Leurs aventures sont faites d'action et de combats, face aux dangers qui menacent la population. Les membres originaux : *Le Professeur X, télépathe et directeur de l'institut *Cyclope, lance des rafales optiques *Marvel Girl, télépathe et télékinésiste *Angel, possèdes des ailes d'ange *Iceberg, cryokinésiste *Le Fauve, possède une agilité et une force anormalement supérieure à la normale thumb|left|254px|Les cinq premiers X-Men.Le premier ennemi des X-Men deviendra au fur et à mesure un ennemi récurrent de la célèbre équipe de mutants : Magnéto, qui contrôle les métaux et champs magnétiques. Il pense que les mutants ont pour destinée de diriger le monde et de remplacer les humains, incapables de vivre sur terre sans causer le malheur et la destruction. Le personnage de Magnéto gagnera en complexité avec le temps pour ressembler au professeur Xavier, son ancien ami. Sa volonté de se servir des pouvoirs mutants contre les humains sera décrite dans les années quatre-vingt comme découlant de son expérience atroce de survivant de la Shoah. Magnéto crée une équipe adversaire des X-Men à de nombreuses reprises : la Confrérie des mauvais mutants. D'autres super-vilains apparaisent plus tard : le Fléau, notamment, et surtout les énormes robots chasseurs de mutants nommés Sentinelles. Deux personnes rejoignent plus tard les X-Men : * Havok : Alex Summers est le frère de Scott. Il a la capacité de produire un rayon de plasma. * Polaris : Lorna Dane possède des pouvoirs magnétiques et semble être la fille de Magnéto. Les nouveau X-Men Une nouvelle équipe de X-Men se formera plus tard. Le professeur Xavier forme une équipe cosmopolite pour sauver la première prisonnière sur une île vivante et radioactive nommée Krakoa. Le groupe accueille donc les membres suivants : * Sean Cassidy, alias le Hurleur, un irlandais au cri destructeur * Peter Raspoutine, alias Colossus, un russe qui change son corps en métal * Kurt Wagner, alias Diablo, un allemand, grande agilité, téléportation, il a la peau bleue et une queue * Shiro Yashida, alias Feu du Soleil, une japonaise contrôlant des flammes * Ororo Munroe, alias Tornade, une africaine contrôlant les éléments * John Proudstar, alias Epervier, un apache dont la force et la vitesse sont exceptionnelles * James Howlett, alias Wolverine, un canadien possédant des griffes rétractables Wolverine, aussi appelé Logan, est un ancien agent du gouvernement canadien qui possède un pouvoir de régénération accélérée et des sens hyper-développés. Un squelette et des griffes rétractables en adamantium lui ont été greffés pour en faire un homme indestructible. Rapidement l'équipe perd deux éléments : Feu du Soleil et Épervier (qui est le premier X-Man à mourir). Jean Grey devient Phénix et entraîne l'équipe dans des aventures intergalactiques. Ils rencontrent la race extraterrestre Shi'ar et son impératrice Lilandra, qui tombe amoureuse du professeur Xavier et intervient ensuite de façon récurrente dans la série. À la suite d'une confrontation avec Magnéto, le professeur Xavier et Jean Grey croient les X-Men morts et il s'écoule un an avant que les personnages ne se retrouvent. C'est à cette époque que Wolverine tombe amoureux d'une aristocrate japonaise, Mariko Yashida. Saga du Phénix thumb|242px|Le Phénix se déchaîne.Ainsi, la saga du « Phénix Noir » permet à un groupe aristocratique nommé le Club des Damnés de contrôler Phénix. Mais la manipulation échoue et libère le côté sombre de Phénix, qui en vient à déchaîner sa colère et sa puissance jusqu'à détruire totalement une planète et les milliards d'habitants qui y vivent paisiblement. Les autres X-Men tentent de lui faire reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même et ils croient y être parvenus. Ils s'engagent alors dans un duel d'honneur contre la garde impériale de Lilandra, qui veut juger Phénix pour le génocide du peuple disparu. S'ils perdent, Phénix doit mourir car elle est considérée comme une menace majeure pour toutes les planètes et civilisations connues. Lorsque Cyclope est blessé lors du combat, Phénix laisse une nouvelle fois la place au Phénix Noir. Ne supportant pas de voir son compagnon blessé, elle ne peut plus contrôler sa puissance. Le Professeur Xavier ordonne aux X-Men de tuer leur équipière avant qu'elle ne détruise d'autres planètes. En fait, dans un sursaut de conscience, Phénix préfère se suicider avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, constatant que plus personne ne peut l'arrêter et plutôt que de perdre le contrôle totalement. Cyclope décide alors de quitter l'équipe, qu'il finira par retrouver quelque temps après. Tornade assure l'intérim de leader des X-Men en l'absence de Cyclope. Nouvelles arrivées C'est là que les X-Men accueillent et perdent plusieurs membres : * Shadowcat : Katherine « Kitty » Pryde est une jeune fille qui peut se dématérialiser, et par exemple, tel un fantôme, traverser les murs. Elle rejoint les X-Men après la mort de Phénix. * Malicia: Possède le don d'absorber les pouvoirs et la psyché des personnes qu'elle touche. C'est une ancienne ennemie des X-Men, de la Confrérie des mauvais mutants. * Phénix II est Rachel Summers, la fille de Jean Grey et Scott Summers, venue d'un futur alternatif (les « Days of Future Past ») et dotée des mêmes pouvoirs que sa mère. * Magneto (appelé Magnus par Charles Xavier): Erik Lensherr contrôle le magnétisme et était l'ennemi juré des X-Men. Il dirige pourtant temporairement l'école de Xavier, mais la quitte lorsqu'il ne peut empêcher la mort d'un de ses élèves, et retourne du côté du Mal. * Psylocke : Elizabeth « Betsy » Braddock est une ancienne mannequin britannique, « femme fatale » et télépathe. * Dazzler : Alison Blair, chanteuse disco, peut transformer le son en lumière et en énergie. Précédemment héroïne de ses propres aventures, elle intègre l'équipe quelques années plus tard. * Longshot est un extraterrestre humanoïde, une star de la télévision dans son monde, qui contrôle la chance et peut retourner les situations de façon extraordinaire. Les autres membres de l'équipe originelle interviennent de temps à autre. Days of Future Past Dans un futur proche, les États-Unis sont totalement sous la coupe des Sentinelles, les robots surarmés construits pour débusquer les mutants. Plusieurs X-Men ainsi que de nombreux autres super-héros sont morts. Les survivants sont enfermés dans un camp de concentration. Leurs pouvoirs sont annihilés et ils périssent peu à peu. Les auteurs vont jusqu'au bout de la logique sécuritaire des humains normaux : s'armer pour détruire les mutants et ne pas risquer de perdre le pouvoir. Tornade, Wolverine, Magneto, Rachel Summers, Franklin Richards, Shadowcat et Colossus se trouvent parmi eux. Ils se rendent compte que la seule façon de vaincre ce monde est d'éviter son existence; ils mettent alors en marche un plan pour transporter le corps astral de Kate dans le passé. La Kate du futur dans le corps de la Kitty du passé apprend aux X-Men que la cause directe de la haine anti-mutante de son temps est le meurtre du senateur Kelly par la Confrérie des Mauvais Mutants de Mystique. Les X-Men essayent alors d'empêcher ce meurtre. Dieu crée, l'Homme détruit Le révérend William Stryker lance une croisade anti-mutants, capture le Professeur X pour le manipuler et attaquer l'esprit des mutants. Les X-Men s'allient à leur ennemi Magneto pour combattre Stryker. Bouleversements Un groupe de mauvais mutants nommé Morlocks apparaît. Tornade est confrontée à la perte temporaire de ses pouvoirs. Cyclope démarre sa relation avec Madelyne Pryor, qui est en réalité un clone de Jean Grey. Apparaissent aussi les Maraudeurs, un groupe de mutants meurtriers qui attaquent et blessent grièvement les X-Men. Monsieur Sinistre en est le leader et prend place comme un personnage central de plusieurs aventures. Pendant la bataille, Colossus, Étincelle et Diablo sont grièvement blessés, et sont rapatriés sur l'île de Muir avec la plupart des survivants des Morlocks. Angel perd ses ailes, Colossus tue Riptide, et Dents de sabre réapparaît. Finalement, Scott et Madelyne se marient. Le professeur Xavier s'exile au fin fond de l'espace pour être soigné de ses blessures et Magneto est choisi pour remplacer l'illustre créateur des X-Men aux commandes de l'académie et de l'équipe. La chute des mutants et Inferno La chute des mutants décrit la mort des X-Men et leur résurrection pour combattre un démon nommé Adversary. L'équipe est brièvement localisée en Australie. Lors de cette époque australienne les Reavers, des mercenaires cyborgs combattent les X-Men. Après, on apprend que Madelyne Pryor (séparée de Scott Summers, parti à la recherche de Jean Grey ressuscitée) est en fait un clone de Jean Grey créé par Mister Sinister, et qu'elle est séduite par le démon N'astirh. Les X-Men et X-Factor combattent alors Pryor devenue la Goblin Queen , ainsi que les démons avec qui elle s'est alliée. Puis l'époque australienne s'achève avec les morts présumées de Tornade et de Malicia, ainsi que la première mort d'Illyana Raspoutine, la sœur de Colossus (à la fin d'Inferno). Dazzler et Longshot partent élever leur enfant dans le monde de Longshot. Les années 1990 Un nouvelle équipe est créé, X-Force, dirigée par le mystérieux Cable qui vient du futur. Les anciens X-Men abandonnent X-Factor pour retrouver leur équipe initiale, certains totalement transformés (le Fauve est à nouveau affublé d'une fourrure bleue, Angel, désormais nommé Archangel est doté d'une peau bleue et des ailes de métal). Havok, Polaris et d'autres mutants forment un nouveau X-Factor. Et là arrive un nouveau venu, Bishop. Ce dernier vient d'un futur similaire à Days of Future Past, où un traître dans les rangs des X-Men avait provoqué la mort de ses coéquipiers. L'identité du traître deviendra un des mystères les plus obsédants de la série dans les années qui suivirent. Le Professeur X, Banshee et Jubilé restent X-Men, mais ne participent quasiment pas aux combats. Le Chant du bourreau Lors d'un concert de Lila Cheney, le Professeur X est abattu, apparemment par Cable, avec une balle infectée par une souche d'un virus techno-organique. On saura plus tard que le vrai coupable est Stryfe, le clone génétique de Cable (Nathan Christopher Summers), fils de Cyclops et de Madelyne Pryor, et capturé, lorsqu'il était enfant, par les agents d'Apocalypse. Stryfe vient du futur, ayant suivi Cable, pour se venger des mauvais traitements d'Apocalypse ; il kidnappe Jean Grey et Cyclope (ceux qu'il pense être ses parents) pour l'avoir abandonné (sacrifié) et laissé à la merci d'Apocalypse. Comme la plupart des autres protagonistes, Stryfe ignore qu'il n'est qu'un clone de Cable, et que Cable est le vrai Nathan Christopher Summers. Après avoir été poignardé par Stryfe, Apocalypse se réfugie auprès des X-Men et s'allie avec eux pour guérir Xavier de l'attentat. La bataille finale entre Cable et Stryfe ne se fait pas attendre, et Stryfe meurt. Le virus Legacy, que Stryfe a fourni à Mr Sinistre en échange de ses deux « parents », est alors libéré. Il a été conçu pour tuer dans un premier temps les homo superior, en exacerbant leurs pouvoirs. La sœur de Colossus, Illyana Rasputin, le Cerveau et Pyro en sont les premières victimes. La mort d'Illyana occasionnera à son frère une longue dépression, et déclenchera plus tard son départ des X-Men pour les Acolytes. Apocalypse est apparemment tué (cette fois par ses agents, les Dark Riders, qui l'abandonnèrent pour suivre Stryfe, car Apocalypse était considéré comme étant trop faible pour pouvoir survivre). Attractions fatales Magneto s'empare du vaisseau de Cable et le transforme en Avalon, le paradis des mutants. Le gouvernement américain tente de l'exclure de la Terre en mettant en place un réseau de satellites qui priveraient le mutant de ses pouvoirs sur Terre. Dans un accès de rage, Magneto détruit le champ électrique de ces satellites, confrontant le globe terrestre à une IEM de très forte intensité. Cable essaye de reprendre « Graymalkin » (son vaisseau), mais Magneto le laisse au bord de la mort en lui arrachant toutes ses parties métalliques. Charles Xavier lance alors une attaque sur Avalon. Pendant la bataille, alors que Wolverine l'attaque sauvagement, Magnéto utilise ses pouvoirs magnétiques pour détacher l'adamantium de son corps. Le choc immense surcharge le pouvoir auto-guérisseur de Wolverine, qui n'est pas loin d'en mourir. Furieux, Xavier attaque télépathiquement Magneto et le met en état catatonique, absorbant sans le savoir son côté sombre. C'est la première fois qu'on voit Xavier craquer et perdre son sang-froid. Les émotions négatives de Magnéto se mélangent avec les envies réprimées de Xavier, formant plus tard une entité psionique puissante, pour le moment à l'état dormant, Onslaught. Bloodties Une guerre civile éclate à Genosha, une île située au large de la côte Est de l'Afrique, entre les sapiens et les mutants incités par Fabian Cortez, ancien protégé de Magneto et ex-chef des Acolytes. Ignorant l'état catatonique de ce dernier, il kidnappe sa petite-fille Luna, pour se protéger et l'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange contre sa vie. La mère de Luna, Crystal étant un membre des Vengeurs, et son père Vif-Argent s'étant allié aux X-Men, les deux équipes doivent coopérer ensemble pour l'arrêter. La situation se complique encore quand un nouvel Acolyte, Exodus, veut tuer Cortez pour avoir trahi Magneto, et Luna pour avoir « humilié » son grand-père en étant née humaine. Phalanx Convenant Plusieurs scientifiques croient avoir trouvé la solution au problème mutant : ils ont découvert un virus (le transmodal) qui transforme la matière organique en information technologique. Ils pensent que ce virus permet à l'homme d'atteindre un niveau d'évolution capable de compenser les mutations, sans se rendre compte que ce virus permet à une race d'extraterrestres (les Phalanx) d'utiliser les humains pour s'implanter sur Terre. Les Phalanx sont capables de compenser les pouvoirs d'un mutant, mais pas de les contaminer. Le quartier général des X-Men est insidieusement envahis, et tous les membres de l'équipe sont fait prisonniers, exception faite du Hurleur et de Jubilé, qui libèrent la Reine Blanche et Dents de sabre afin de s'opposer à cette invasion. Durant leur recherche des jeunes mutants menacés par la Phalanx, une jeune femme psychokinètique, Blink, doit se sacrifier pour sauver ses camarades : les conséquences de ce combat seront la création de Génération X, dirigée par le Hurleur et la Reine Blanche, sous l'égide de Xavier. Pendant ce temps, les équipes de Facteur-X, X-Force et Excalibur se regroupent, afin d'élaborer une stratégie pour limiter l'expansion des Phalanx. Douglock, membre d'Excalibur et anciennement Phalanx, les conduit à la « nursery » et permet à Forge de les neutraliser. Enfin, Cyclope, Jean Grey, Wolverine et Cable mettent le point final à l'invasion, en sauvant les X-Men kidnappés. La quête de Legion et l'âge d'Apocalypse Quand Legion, le fils de Charles Xavier et Gabrielle Haller, voyage dans le passé pour tuer Erik Lensherr, avant que celui-ci ne devienne Magneto, le Xavier du passé (alors ami de Erik), se sacrifie pour le sauver, provoquant un paradoxe du grand-père : si Xavier est mort, Legion ne peut exister et si Legion n'existe pas, il ne tuerait pas Xavier. Les conséquences de ce paradoxe entrainent une fissure dans la réalité et dans le temps : l'histoire de l'univers est complètement modifiée, et Apocalypse prend le contrôle de l'Amérique. Seul Bishop, déjà en transition temporelle, se souvient de l'histoire « normale ». Les mutants sont alors répartis en deux camps : ceux qui œuvrent pour Apocalypse et ses féaux (Sinistre, Mikhail Raspoutine, Cyclope…), et ceux qui se rangent aux côtés de Magneto et de ses X-Men (Forge, Gambit, Mystique…) pour contrer « selon l'idéal de Xavier » la dictature d'Apocalypse. Grâce à l'aide de Bishop, la réalité recouvre ses droits. Seuls quelques personnages peuvent s'échapper de leur monde condamné, et se retrouver dans la réalité : X-Man, Holocauste, Dark Beast et Sugar Man. Onslaught thumb|left|238px|L'entité Onslaught.L'identité du traître est enfin révélée : il s'agit de Charles Xavier. Celui-ci, sous la forme d'Onslaught, se réveille finalement dans son esprit et décide de réaliser ses rêves : exterminer les sapiens ainsi que les mutants. Il tente de rallier à lui les X-Men, mais devant leur refus, il les neutralise. Bishop réussit alors à leur sauver la vie, accomplissant là la mission qu'il s'était donnée. Onslaught kidnappe Franklin Richards et X-Man pour recréer le monde de Age of Apocalypse. Mais en se rendant compte de la vraie nature de ce monde, il déclare les humains et mutants indignes de vivre. Des alliances inattendues se créent avec les autres personnages Marvel pour le combattre (Apocalypse et Cable, Joseph et Xavier, ou Red Richards et le Docteur Fatalis), avec une association des X-Men avec les Vengeurs, Hulk et les Quatre Fantastiques). Dans la bataille finale, Onslaught est vaincu par Hulk qui brise son armure. Malheureusement, pour éviter qu'il ne se rende maître d'un autre corps, les super-héros non mutants sont contraints de se sacrifier ; c'est ainsi que la majorité des Vengeurs ainsi que les Fantastiques semblent mourir. Une fois ceux-ci sacrifiés, les X-Men font exploser le champ de force à l'intérieur duquel les héros sont morts. Pour le reste du monde, les X-Men sont responsables de ces morts. Ils sont considérés comme des meurtriers ; cet évènement déclenche une vague de haine envers tous les mutants, bons comme mauvais. Post-Onslaught Le gouvernement, disposant cette fois d'un prétexte parfait pour exterminer définitivement les mutants, confie le problème à un agent du SHIELD, Bastion. Celui-ci utilise les « Sentinels Prime », qui sont en réalité des humains avec des implants robotiques. Bastion retient Charles Xavier sur la base Zero Tolerance, voulant libérer le pouvoir de Onslaught. Il capture Jubilee qui lui donne assez d'information pour attaquer la Maison X. Bastion se bat avec Cable et capture Cyclope, Jean Grey, Tornade, Wolverine et Rocket. Finalement, les X-Men sont libérés et la base Zero Tolerance est fermée par le gouvernement. Bastion est emprisonné. Un équipe est créée : les X-Treme X-Men, avec Sage, Psylocke, Bishop, Gambit, Malicia et Tornade en dehors de l'équipe centrale des X-Men. Nouveaux X-Men thumb|268px|Un nouveau départ pour les X-Men.2001 est le début de l'ascension de Grant Morrison au scénario, et de Frank Quitely au dessin, pour le magazine X-Men rebaptisé New X-Men pendant quelques numéros. Dans la série E for Extinction, ils suivent les personnages du Fauve, Jean Grey, Professeur X, Cyclope, Wolverine et Emma Frost, une télépathe séduisante, ancienne Reine Blanche du Club des Damnés. Le groupe porte des uniformes en cuir noir ressemblant à ceux du film « X-Men » sorti en 2000. Les histoires des nouveaux X-Men sont basées sur des scénarios de science-fiction complexes aux nombreux retournements de situation comme la mort de seize millions de mutants à Genosha, causée par les Sentinelles. Des changements controversés ont également lieu, impliquant des personnages majeurs. On peut citer par exemple l'aventure extra-conjugale de Cyclope avec Emma Frost après le retour de Jean qui meurt une deuxième puis une troisième fois d'une rafale de l'usurpateur de Magnéto après être morte dans l'espace et réincarnée par le Phénix, sauvant par là Wolverine ; dans ses derniers moments, elle se reconcilia avec Cyclope). En 2003, Uncanny X-Men est ensuite remanié par Joe Casey (scénario) et Ian Churchill (dessin) puis Chuck Austen (scénario) avec différents dessinateurs. Le magazine, qui se concentre sur des aventures traditionnelles d'action et de combats, met en scène Iceberg, Diablo, Archangel, Havok, Polaris, Véga, Chamber, Husk et à la surprise générale le Fléau, le célèbre criminel ennemi des X-men depuis le milieu des années 1960. Chuck Austen fait revenir Havok, qui flottait dans les limbes depuis l'annulation de la série Mutant X lors de la purge de 2000. Casey et Austen reçoivent beaucoup de critiques négatives. Il leur est reproché de ne pas hisser Uncanny X-Men au niveau des New X-Men ; certains choix de scénarios sont mal accueillis (Diablo devient prêtre catholique, Polaris finit par devenir terroriste et Archangel et Husk ont une aventure alors que cette dernière est adolescente et qu'Archangel fait le double de son âge). X-Men Reload En 2004, Morrison quitte New X-Men et Marvel supprime X-Treme X-Men pour placer de nouveau Claremont aux commandes de Uncanny X-Men. La société lance aussi Astonishing X-Men avec le scénariste Joss Whedon (connu pour la création de la série télévisée « Buffy contre les vampires ») et le dessinateur John Cassaday. Cette opération a pour nom X-Men Reload. On assistera plus tard au retour du X-Man Colossus, personnage très populaire lorsqu'il fut « tué ». Psylocke réapparaît également sans explication évidente quant à son retour d'entre les morts. La Maison M Wanda Maximoff, la sorcière rouge, fille de Magnéto et membre des Vengeurs, sombre dans la folie. Elle a le pouvoir de modifier la réalité selon ses désirs. La communauté des Super-Héros pense qu'elle représente un danger pour la terre, et certains d'entre eux décident de la tuer. Pour contrer leur projet, elle modifie le monde afin que chacun vive la vie dont il a toujours rêvé. Dans le monde imaginé par Wanda, les mutants n'ont plus à se cacher. Pourtant une partie des héros se souvient du monde d'avant. Estimant que leur monde ne devrait pas être, ils trouvent un moyen de forcer Wanda à dissiper son sortilège. Les lecteurs apprennent alors que Wanda a été manipulée par son frère, Vif-Argent, et non par son père, Magneto, lequel ne supporte cependant pas que son fils ait pu provoquer ce cataclysme en son nom, et le tue. Pour Wanda, choquée par la mort de son frère qu'elle chérit, le pouvoir des mutants représentent un danger. Afin de régler la question et particulièrement les problèmes de cohabitation humains/mutants, elle formule ce simple souhait : Plus de mutants. Décimation Mais après le Jour M, provoqué par la Sorcière Rouge, 91,4 % des mutants perdent leurs pouvoirs. Aujourd’hui, ils ne sont plus qu’une poignée à les avoir conservés. Cyclope déclare alors que les mutants survivants peuvent s’ils le souhaitent rejoindre l'institut pour se protéger. Le gouvernement américain reprend cette proposition à son compte et lance le projet Sentinelle Squad One. Il envoie ces agents dénicher les mutants survivants où qu’ils se trouvent, afin de les amener à l’institut, désormais surveillé jour et nuit par des Sentinelles, sous le prétexte de les protéger des extrémistes anti-mutants. Les X-Men s'aperçoivent qu'ils sont devenus une espèce vouée à l'extinction, car même la possibilité de devenir un mutant a été supprimée du génome humain. Nombre des élèves de l'académie ont perdu leurs pouvoirs, et pour leur sécurité ils sont renvoyés chez eux (beaucoup pensent que comme ils n'ont plus de pouvoirs, ils n'intéressent plus les professeurs). Qu'en est-il de leur avenir ? Guerre Civile Lors d'un combat entre des super-vilains et une équipe de super-héros, connue sous le nom des New Warriors, le super-terroriste nommé Nitro explosa, causant la mort de six cents personnes, dont près de la moitié étaient les enfants d'une école, bouleversant l'opinion publique. Ce drame provoque l'application d'une nouvelle loi, le Superhuman Registration Act, qui vise à obliger tous les super-héros à s'enregistrer auprès du gouvernement, et à en faire de fait des agents du SHIELD. Cette situation entraîne une division de la communauté des super-héros et provoque une guerre entre eux. La faction en faveur de la loi est menée par Iron Man, tandis que le leader de l'opposition est Captain America qui continue de dénoncer les travers du rêve américain pour mieux l'incarner. Les X-Men souhaitent rester neutres dans le conflit (les mutants sont exclus du SHRA parce qu'ils sont nés avec des super-pouvoirs sans le vouloir) mais la situation allait bientôt les obliger à choisir un camp, qu'ils le veuillent ou non… Bishop abandonna alors l’équipe afin de rejoindre les partisans du Superhuman Registration Act et localiser les 198 évadés. La poursuite les mena à une ancienne base militaire que les mutants en fuite avaient découverte et occupée. C’est alors que le général Demetrius Lazer, avec l’aide du mutant Johnny Dee, amena Cyclope à attaquer Bishop, qui fut bientôt surchargé d’énergie avant de la décharger dans le ciel. Finalement, Cyclope ayant retrouvé ses esprits, Bishop et les X-Men s’associèrent pour sauver les 198 de l’explosion de la base, aidés par Iron Man et Miss Marvel. Complexe du Messie La communauté mutante est bouleversée par la venue au monde du tout premier enfant mutant depuis le Jour M. Ce symbole d'espoir ne dure pas longtemps, très vite de vieux adversaires surgissent pour s'emparer du bébé. Les X-Men se rassemblent (Young X-Men, X-Force, X-Factor) pour faire face à plusieurs aux ambitions de chacun, Reavers, Maraudeurs, Acolytes, Purificateurs et Prédateur X sont au rendez-vous, mais comme toujours le plus grand danger vient de l'intérieur. Cable et Bishop démarrent leur affrontement fratricide dont le bébé est la cause, chacun ayant sa propre interprétation du futur. Lorsque l’enfant mutant vient au monde à Cooperstown en Alaska, les X-Men ne réagissent qu'après coup. Quand ils arrivent sur place, l’enfant a déjà disparu, emmené par Cable, juste avant l’arrivée des Maraudeurs et des Purificateurs laissant un vaste champ de bataille derrière eux. La naissance de l’enfant attire aussi l’attention du Prédateur X, une créature créée par le Complexe pour les Purificateurs pour traquer et dévorer les mutants. Ignorant l’implication de Cable et terrifiés à l’idée que l’enfant soit tombée aux mains de Sinistre et ses alliés ou même des Purificateurs, les X-Men partent à sa recherche. Au terme de multiples affrontements, ils parviennent à garder l'enfant, mais préfèrent le remettre entre les mains de Cable qui le cachera dans le futur. L'institut est rasé par des sentinelles « possédées », et Xavier reçoit une balle dans la tête de Bishop puis disparaît étrangement sur la dernière planche, avant que celui-ci ne parte à la poursuite de Nathan et de l'enfant. À chaud Cyclope décide de dissoudre les X-Men, de fermer l’institut et de renvoyer les élèves chez eux… Le rideau tombe pour : Charles Xavier, Caliban, Sinistre, Scrambler, Vertigo, Prisme, Blockbuster, Lady Deathstrike. Après cette parution le titre New Excalibur tire sa révérence, mais X-Force et Cable obtiennent leur propre série, la première pour présenter une équipe travaillant dans l'ombre qui prend l'initiative sur les ennemis des X-Men et la seconde pour servir de transition en vue du prochain chapitre de la trilogie du « Messie ». Second Coming Cet épisode relate le retour de Hope dans le temps présent puis l'attaque de Bastion qui s'achève par le sacrifice de Cable. Schisme thumb|left|262px|Le Schisme divise les mutants...À la suite d'une attaque perpétrée par les enfants héritiers du Club des Damnés, les X-Men se séparent en deux factions, l'une est dirigée par Wolverine qui retourne au Manoir de Westchester, et l'autre par Cyclope qui reste sur l'île d'Utopia. * Le groupe de Cyclope comprend Colossus, Danger, Dazzler, Docteur Nemesis, Hope Summers, Magik, Magneto, Namor, Pixie, Prodigy, Psylocke, Transonic, etc. * Le groupe de Wolverine est constitué de Blindfold, Le Crapaud, Le Fauve, Frenzy, Gambit, Iceberg, Kitty Pryde, Malicia, Oya, Quentin Quire, Rachel Summers, Rockslide, Tornade, etc. Catégorie:Organisation Catégorie:Équipe de super-héros Catégorie:Super-héros Catégorie:Justiciers Catégorie:Mutant Catégorie:Personnages